Be mine
by NalaLu
Summary: Tony Stark and Charlie Gray. Two different people, two different worlds and a crappy situation. How are they going to turn hate into love?
1. Rainy Day

**Tony's p.o.v.**

It was a slow day. Sunny but slow. Pepper was up stairs doing some paper work while I was talking to J.A.R.V.I.S. and working on a new Iron suit.

"Sir, don't you think you should take a rest?" I heard him say. If he wasn't an artificial intelligence, I would say he sounded concerned.

"Now, why would you think that?" I stopped my work and looked up. "Do I look tired to you? Am I doing something wrong?" I asked him, waving my hands as I talked.

"No sir, but miss Pots is worried about you."

I stopped for a minute to think. I knew he was telling the truth. I haven't slept for like ...two day's and she didn't really like that.

"Well, bummer." It was a remark in my style. I didn't really know what else to say.

Silence was in the room so I went back to work. It's been a few years since Pepper and I started dating. If someone told me that we would be together for so long ...I would actually believe it. She wasn't like all of those women I used to bring home for a one night stand ...she was different ...one of a kind. She was a woman I wanted to marry. I stopped working as the thought popped in my mind. Suddenly, I rose up and looked towards Dummy,

"Dummy, clean the workshop and try not to break anything. Work is done for today."

"Sir, is everything alright?" I heard J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice.

"Never better." I replied him and rushed out of the workshop. "It's now or never." I told to myself out loud. "J.A.R.V.I.S. where's Pepper?"

"Miss Pots is in the office."

I hurried up to the elevator and towards her study room. I Opened the door and she was going trough some papers. She looked up and smiled,

"Done working?"

Her voice was like a most beautiful song. "Yes, I am" I said, walking towards the desk where she was sitting. "You going out today?" I asked her.

"Hmm ...no, not really. Why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I smiled to her "Perfect! Meet me at Daniel's at 8 ...and dress nicely."

She smiled back and stood up, placing her arms around my neck and giving me a kiss. "And what's the occasion?"

I warped my arms around her waits "You shall see." and kissed her back.

 **Charlie's p.o.v.**

 _"If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, if you're gonna be somebody's mistake, if you're gonna be somebody's first time, somebody's last time baby be mine."_ the song played on my phone as I was taking the bus to work. It was a lazy, rainy day and I was sleepy like shit. My head was turned to the side and my eyes where focused on the rainy streets and cars and miserable people walking and looking just the way I was feeling ...shitty. The TV in the bus was on and they where talking about Angela Merkel, European Union, Putin and all other great, great people that made me fell even more crappy. Suddenly, the driver switched the program and the reporter was talking something about an attack in America. I snorted taking my earphones out. Americans ...why doe's crap like that always happen's in America.

"...but we where lucky because Iron man, once again, saved the day." I rolled my eyes and growled. Everybody was cheering and the back haired guy in the red metal suit was smiling towards the camera. It was so stupid. Five minutes ago there was an attack and they all could have been dead but now everybody is acting like those bitchy school girls who scream in groups when ever they see an over-pumped jerk.

Soon enough, thank the Gods, we where at the mall where the book store I worked in was located. I exited the bus and entered the mall that was filled with little kids screaming and running around.

"It's gonna be another great day." I commented to myself.

I still had a good forty-five minutes until my shift so I decided to go and sit in the pub that was located right next to the book store. I was greeted by a smile from Marv, the waiter,

"Hello there Charles. How is your day so far?" he asked smiling and I returned it,

"It's fine." I looked around the pub while sitting down. "Slow day?" he nodded,

"Yup, very slow. Hey! Did you see the news? About Iron man?"he asked, exited like a little kid. He just loved Iron man.

"Yes I did." I said lighting up my cigarette.

"Isn't he awesome?" It was more like a statement than an actual question directed to me, so I just nodded and pulled out my tablet,

"Chess?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled to him, part of me being happy that the Iron man subject was over.

 **Tony's p.o.v.**

I was looking at his miniature arc reactor. Part of me felt guilty ...I did invent it and he just ...well copied it ...almost. Deep inside I felt like shit. I wanted to throw everything away. The reactor, the plans, my suit ...well suit's. I took a deep breath and decided to put those thoughts away for tonight. In less then an hour, I will know if Pepper want's to marry me. I pushed my hand in my pocked and pulled the little red box out, opening it. It was beautiful ...she didn't deserve any less.

I entered the restaurant and saw Pepper sitting alone. Taking a deep breath, I started to walk towards the table. She raised her head and saw me approaching, smiling and standing up.

"Well, aren't you early." she commented and gave me a kiss. "This must be very important." she told me, smiling and I smiled back,

"Yes, it is." I replied sitting down.

"So ...tell me." her face became more serious and I started to sweat. I knew that, if I tell her that we will discuss it later, she's not gonna like it so ...that was it. I looked at her and took her hands into mine,

"Pepper ...you know I love you ...you know that you are everything to me and that my mission in life is to protect you and make you happy so ...I would like to do that for the rest of our lives" she smiled, at first confused but slowly getting the point.

"Are you ...are you asking me-"

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

 **Charlie's p.o.v.**

"What?" I yelled as I read my email. Allan gave me a confused look,

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" he asked me while putting on his coat. We closed the book store and where ready to go home.

"They're sending me to America, New York city ...my college ...for my professional practice!"

"Aaaand that's bad ...because?" he asked, now being even more confused.

I looked at him "Because ...don't you watch the news? There was an attack in New York today!"

He smiled to me "Oh, you mean the Central park attack? When Iron man saved the day?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes."

He smiled once again and stood up from the chair "Well you see then, he's there ...you don't have to worry about anything." commenting as he walked away from me.

"Well, if you ask me I think that he's the reason that attack's like this happen there in the first place!" I yelled after him, knowing that he didn't hear me. Grabbing my stuff, I left, slamming the door, knowing that this is not going to end well. Or is it?


	2. Hello Iron man

**Charlie's p.o.v.**

I packed my last suitcase and, closing my eyes, took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I had to MOVE to America ...even if it was just for a few months, it was a disaster. I put my leather brown jacket on and my brown high heel ankle booths. Before stepping outside, I took one last look at my apartment ...like he was a living being and I was sort of saying goodbye to him. Finally, I stepped outside and locked the door. Looking at my watch I realized that my bus was leaving in ten minutes so I really had to hurry. Rushing outside of the flat I had a hunch that this is going to be a very interesting adventure.

 **Tony's p.o.v.**

I sat in my room with the little box in my left hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. I mean, I understood her ...being my girlfriend was one thing but being my wife ...well that was all different.

"Tony? Are you there?" I heard her voice from the other side of the door. I hesitated for a moment so I didn't say anything.

"Tony ...please. I would like to talk to you." I took a deep breath, stood up, placed the black box on the night table and opened the door.

"Yes? I hope it's going to be quick because I really-"

"Tony." she interrupted me. "Please."

She had that look ...that look I always hated ...pity. I stared right into her eyes, trying to make her to go away or something ...I really didn't have the strength to talk to her right now.

"Look ...I ...I really don't want to talk right now. Okay?" I looked at her and knew that she was about to protest. "I'm not saying tat I don't want to talk at all but ...just not right now."

She looked at me for a brief few moments and slightly nodded. I smiled to her ...at least tried to smile.

"Okay. Then we'll talk first thing in the morning. Agree?" she asked, smiling and I just nodded.

"Good. Goodnight then." and with that she left and ...I felt that she did more than just leave my room ...she left my heart.

 **Charlie's p.o.v.**

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in New York soon."

The voice of the flight attendant woke me up. I looked out of the window and saw a rainy New York.

"Great." I spoke out loud but to myself. How more depressing can it be? Away from home in a rainy town.

I felt like crying. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home. I closed my eyes and did my best to calm myself.

Soon enough the plain landed and I was digging trough my luggage to find a normal umbrella. After a few minuted of looking and just a few minutes before my nervous breakdown I finally got a hold on one.

As I was trying to open it and walk at the same time, I bumped into someone.

"You know, you could be a little more careful with that thing. Someone could get hurt."

I looked up to the person that just spoke to me and was left shocked ...for a moment. He probably saw my face expression and smirked,

"I see. by the dazzled look on your face that you know who I am."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

He looked at me, a little confused now, "You do know who I am, right?"

I crossed my arms feeling the anger boil in me,

"Oh, I know who you are. Anthony Stark ...iron man, right?" I gave him a fake smile and he smiled back.

"Yes, exactly." he claimed proudly.

"Mhm." I mumbled, nodding and picking up my suitcase (I only had one ...a big one so everything fitted), "Now ...can you move?" I lost my smile and gave him a dead serious look.

He looked shocked "Excuse me?!"

I stepped closer to him "I asked ... .move?" I pronounced that really slow.

He was just looking at me ...speechless and I walk just pass him

"Stupid Americans." I mumbled not sure if he heard me or not and I didn't really care. All I wanted was to get drunk and stay drunk for as long as I was here.


	3. Grumpy girl

**Charlie's p.o.v.**

A few day's have passed since my little encounter with the famous Anthony Stark. I started my practice at a firm that was, if I understood everything correct, the main competitor against the Stark Industries ...and I liked that ...even dough I hated my boss, he was a total ass but hey, working in a firm that was a number one rival of SI ...for some reason gave me a weird feeling of satisfaction. When I wasn't on my practice, I worked had a part-time job in a bookstore (yay!).

The day was running slow. Tuesday's are always slow. I was behind the counter, reading a book and waiting for someone to enter and buy something. I adjusted my glasses when the door opened. I looked up and saw a tall, blondish woman enter the bookstore.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a smile and she smiled back,

"No, thank you. I'm just gonna look around for a bit."

I nodded and continue to read my book.

 **Tony's p.o.v. (Thursday)**

My relationship with Pepper was still weird. I had emotional up's and down's ...one minute I wanted to fire her ...not because I was mad but because I couldn't bare to look at her without the urge to touch her ...and the other minute I wanted her to stay here. I needed her to stay here.

"Tony. Earth to Tony. Are you listening to me?" I looked at her, realizing that I zoned out and didn't really hear what she was saying.

"What's going on with you?", she asked the question like ...like nothing happened so I decided to play along ...like a little spoiled kid.

"What do you mean?", I asked, trying to sound as surprised as I could.

"Are you really going to act this way?"

"What way?"

"Like a little kid who's unable to have a normal conversation!", now ...she was getting pissed ...and I liked it.

"I can have a normal conversation, you are the hysterical one." ...yup, I said that ...and there was a silence. She was looking at me, shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you are the hysterical one. How the hell did you think I was going to behave. I proposed to you and-"

"Oh, here we go again.", she interrupted me with a ...some kind of sarcastic, smiley sound as she spoke.

"Again what?", now I was getting pissed.

"You are like a child. Are you ever going to let that go?! Jesus Christ Tony your thirty-five years old!"

"Ever going to let it go?! Ever going to let it go?! It happened a few day's ago! What the hell do you want me to do?!", now, I was standing up, yelling in front of her face while she had a sarcastic smile on fer lips.

"You know what?! Maybe I made a mistake by staying here! Maybe I should have just quit!"

"Well, you know what ...maybe you should.", I said those words before I could think about them. She stopped talking and I could see the hurt in her eye's. Even dough I did love her and I knew that those words really hurt her ...and me, I knew that I had a point. Suddenly she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the office.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I hit the wall with my fist.

"Sir, I advise you to calm down." I heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say and knew he was right so I sat down and took a deep breath. This had to be taken care of, I was sure of that.

 **Charlie's p.o.v.**

I looked at the clock and outside of the window. The rays of sun where piercing trough the show-window and I felt like I was in some anime. You know, the protagonist is sitting in a classroom, looking outside the window while the sun is illumining his face- ...

"I'll buy that.", the woman spoke and dragged me back to reality. I smiled to her and scanned the EAN code,

"That will be 10 dollars.", she took her wallet and gave me the money. In that moment a blond man entered the store.

"You done Pepper?", he smiled at her and she smiled back,

"Yes.", she smiled back to me "Thank you and have a good day.", I smiled back "Likewise."

He put his hand around her waist and together they left the store. I smiled to myself, thinking how they looked so in love ...and then I remembered that I knew her from somewhere ...and her name sounded so familiar ... _Pepper ...Pepper ...where have I heard that name._ And then it hit me. Virginia Potts also known as Pepper Potts, also known as the girlfriend and assistant of Anthony Stark. _But that guy wasn't him ...Stark isn't blond and he has a different face._

In that moment, like I said his name to many times, the bookstore door opened and I came face to face with the CEO of the Stark industries. Mentaly I rolled my eyes as I saw him and begged the God's that he won't recognize me.

"You. I know you.", _shit._

"You are the rude girl from the airport.", he narrowed his eyes. I forced a smile on my face, ignoring his remark,

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, now you can be polite? Is it just because of your job?" he stated arrogantly and I felt my blood boil,

"Yea, I'm not in the mood for that kind of conversation so ...can I help you or not?" I started, hoping that he'll look for whatever he came here for and go away ...but I was wrong.

"No, no ...I just have to know why where you so arrogant and-"

"I'm arrogant?! Your joking, right?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh, you want to say that I'm the rude one?"

"Look, I don't have time for this so, please ...take what you want and leave.", there was a silence.

"I was looking for a woman. Tall, blond-"

"She left with her boyfriend.", I know ...I'm a horrible person.

"W-what?", he asked me, shocked.

"She left with her boyfriend. Some blond guy ...pretty cute if you ask me.", he continue to look at me, not believing what I was saying and slowly I started to realize that he probably didn't know about the guy.

"Ho-how do you know it was her boyfriend? You probably mixed her with someone else.", he was saying these words with a lot of hurt in his voice and I started to really feel sorry about him.

"Pepper Pots ...right?", he nodded

"They kissed ...so ...I'm- ...I'm sorry but I didn't mix her with anyone.", once again, there was silence. He looked pretty pale.

"Do you want to sit down?" I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder,

"For a minute, yes.", and he sat at a small table with two chairs. I sat on the other chair.

"I can make you some tea if you want." I asked, being super polite ...which was super strange for me.

"No, just a glass of water.", I nodded and hurried in the back office to get the man a glass of water. I came back and handed it to him.

"Are you okay?", he was about to answer my question when we heard a loud explosion from the other side of the street. We both stood up and I felt my heart beat fast.

"Great! Just great!"


	4. Charlie, nice to meet you

**Charlie's p.o.v.**

Did I ever tell you how much I didn't love America? I knew . . . I just knew that some kind of crap will happen in New York while I was there . . .and it did. Now, some people would be like "Well, you have Iron man here to protect you." but my opinion is "Well, because I have Iron man here, I'm going to die."

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me.

"Just peachy." I answered, smiling sarcastically.

Tony rolled his eyes while grabbing his phone, "Do you really have to be a pain in the ass in this kind of situation?"

I felt my blood boil, "If you ask me, we have the situation because of you.", I mumbled so he didn't hear me . . .at least I thought so.

"Happy-" I heard him say trough the phone, "Great. See you in a minute." and with that his conversation ended.

We where still in the bookstore . . .well, sort of . . .if you don't count the fact that the explosion blow up the glass wall . . .we where still inside. People where screaming and running but I couldn't really see what blew up and that was not a comfortable feeling.

"I'm going.", I said taking my bag. Tony have me a 'Are you fucking insane' look and, as I was walking to get outside, he grabbed my hand,

"Are you crazy?! You're not going anywhere!"

"I'm going home and no one can stop me!" I yelled and in that point we heard another explosion near by.

"Yup. Changed my mind.", I said looking at Tony who was smirking. A weird timing to do that.

"Stay here. Go in the back and stay there until I come for you. Okay?", I nodded knowing that I couldn't go out so I just did what I was told.

 **Tony's p.o.v.**

I saw a car and run outside,

"Finally!", I told Happy as he was stepping outside the car.

"I'm sorry sir but it was a bit chaotic to drive.", he told me and handed me the case with my suit.

"Why didn't you just call-"

"I did but it didn't work. Something was impeding the signal and probably still is. Did you see anyone?"

"No sir. Where is miss Pots?"

I was about to fly up when his question stopped me. I turned around and said something that . . .I never really thought I would say,

"I don't care.", and with that I flew.

I couldn't see anything.

"Sir. Something strange is going on.", I heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say. He was right.

"I can't see anything . . .nor anyone. What the-" I was hit before I could even finish the sentence and fell down.

"What the hell was that?" I asked J.A.R.V.I.S. as I was standing up.

"Good to see you Anthony." I heard a voice behind me and turned around. Standing there was a guy who had a similar suit as I and at it's center was placed the mini arc reactor. Now I was really pissed. I was tired of crazy people replicating it.

"I tell myself that every day in the mirror." I told him, running towards him.

I was about to hit him when he grabbed my hand . . .and it felt weird. I raised my other hand when J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice came trough,

"Sir, the energy is getting low. I think he's absorbing it."

In that moment my other hand landed right in his face and he let me go.

"What the hell?" I asked, more myself than J.A.R.V.I.S.

I was about to blow him up when I realized . . .he was gone?

"J.A.R.V.I.S. can you detect him?"

Before he could answer it, I felt an impact and everything went black.

 **Charlie's p.o.v.**

I was sitting in the room for about fifteen minutes and I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed my jacket and rushed outside. Looking around I couldn't see anyone. Everything was destroyed and it looked like a was happened here. Suddenly, I noticed a guy running towards something red . . .and then it hit me . . .Tony.

I run towards them and saw that Iron man was lying on the ground . . .not looking really alive.

"What happened?" I asked, looking from him, towards some guy in the suit.

"I . . .don't know. Who are you?", he asked, looking at me.

"I'm Charlie. He was in the bookstore where I work when the explosions took place."

"Ohh, I'm Happy. His driver. I really have to take him home now.", he told me picking him up.

Happy was a . . .big man but even he couldn't lift Tony up when he was still in the suit.

"Can't you take it off of him?"

"I . . .don't really know how.", he told me, looking around for some button.

Suddenly, the suit opened by himself and reviled a fainted, bruised, bleeding Tony Stark. Happy lifted him up with a "Up we go."

I stood there, looking at him carrying Tony and, I don't really know why I asked the question,

"Can I come with you?"

He placed Tony in the car and turned around, "He doesn't really like fan girls . . .more or less."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards him, "I'm not a fan girl . . .trust me. My aunt is a nurse so she thought me how to handle these king of wounds . . . and somehow I think that you could need help with him. Also, I feel like I owe him . . .somehow.

Happy looked at me and smiled, "Sure. Come then."

I sat in the car and we drove away.

 **A few hours later**

Tony was still unconscious and I was still sitting next to him. After calling my boss to tell him that I was fie but the store was not, I attended his woulds. He didn't have any fever and that was great but the impact must have been big since he wasn't waking up.

I was really tired. It was dark and my eyes where slowly closing and I was slowly drifting to sleep . . .until I heard movement on the bed and jerked. Tony was waking up and I put my hand on his shoulder

"I wouldn't really move if I where you.", my voice was surprisingly quiet and calm.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Am I in heaven?", he asked with a smirked and I rolled my eyes and smiled,

"Oh for the love of God."

He returned the smile, "Ha . . .you smiled."

His voice was tired and sleepy.

"You should rest." I told him with a serious tone.

He looked at me, curiosity playing inside his eyes, "Are you worried about me?"

I took a deep breath. Was I?

"I . . .I'm just giving you an advice."

"I thought that you hated me and wanted me dead."

I narrowed my eyes, "I never told you that."

He smiled, "I took it out of the context."

There was a silence . . .and it was awkward. He was looking at me, studying me and I could feel the heat go up my cheeks. I didn't know what to do so I rose up from my chair,

"It's late and I should go." I was about to take my jacked when e grabbed my hand.

"No. Stay." his voice was soft . . .and not arrogant . . .and I liked it that way.

"What?", I asked him confused.

He looked at me, like . . .in panic,

"I mean . . .you can't go home now. It's late and . . .you helped me so I want to help you, so I insist that you stay the night here. In the morning Happy will drive you home."

His soft voice was gone and replaced with formality. I nodded in agreement,

"Okay. Fair enough."

In that moment Happy entered the room,

"Sir, you're awake. Are you feeling better?"

Tony nodded from his bed, "Yes I am. Can you please escort the lady in the guest room? She'll be spending the night here and in the morning, you will drive her home. Okay?"

"Yes sir. Follow me.", Happy looked at me and opened the door

"Wait! What's your name?" I turned around at the question.

"Charlie, nice to meet you." and left, wishing him a good night


	5. Night talks

**Charlie's p.o.v.**

I was woken up by some kind of sound. It took me a few minutes to realize that I wasn't at home, yet in Stark Tower. I stood up from my bed and walked at the door. It sounded like someone was in pain and it came from the living room. I walked slowly and saw Tony sitting on a couch with some kind of liquor in his hands.

"Why aren't you sleeping?", I asked him, my voice being quiet.

He looked at me with a sad expression . . .well, more like a mix of anger and sadness.

"I'm . . . . . .just thinking.", he answered.

"About?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

I walked slowly towards him and sat next to him, "I heard you making strange noises so I wanted to see if you where okay."

He gave me a smirk, "I thought you hated me?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer him. There was a silence until he broke it,

"Go back to bed. I'm fine." 

"But you don't look fine."

"Well, I am!", he said harshly.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up, "I'm . . .sorry. It's just-"

"Virginia?"

He smiled, "It's so strange when someone calls her like that."

"So . . .she's bothering you?"

He looked at me, "Why do you want to know that? You don't owe me anything if that's why-"

"No, no", I interrupted him, "It's not that . . .I just . . .I just feel that you are a good person."

He snorted, "Yea right."

I stood up and walked over to him, "You don't think that."

He didn't answer it.

"Just because she left you doesn't mean that you're bad."

He looked at me, "Then what does it mean?"

I thought for a bit before answering,

"It means that she couldn't accept who you where . . .and that doesn't make you a bad person, but it makes you . . .unsuitable for her. You will find someone who will accept you just the way you are, you'll see."

He lowered the glass on the table and walked closer to me. I started to feel nervous and I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"And who you you think is suitable for me?", he asked me in a low voice that send shivers down my spice.

I took a few steps back, "Well . . .that's for you to . . .discover."

He followed my steps but didn't say a word. He came close to me and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. Now I was really getting nervous.

"Well . . .it's kind of late so . . .you know . . .we should go to sleep."

He took a few seconds to answer me, looking deeply into my eyes,

"Yes . . .I guess it it."

I gave him an awkward smile, "Well . . .good night.", and with that I walked away.

 **Tony's p.o.v.**

"Crap!" I told myself out loud.

Sitting back on the cough I put my face in my hands. This was not good. I almost kissed the girl. A part of me was like "you idiot, why didn't you kiss her?!" and the other part was "You idiot, why did you want to kiss her?"

I stood up, deciding that I was too tired to have those kind of arguments with myself but deep down I knew that the time will come when I will have to do that.


	6. Awkward situations

**Charlie's p.o.v.**

I woke up in the morning, slowly realizing that I'm not in my apartment. I stood up, rubbing my eyes and looking around. _Oh, yes . . .Stark tower._ In that moment I remembered our talk in the night and how he was so close to me. _This is going to be an awkward situation._

"J.A.R.V.I.S. where's Tony?"

"In his study room. Should I call him?"

"Not just yet.", I remembered that it would be nice to take a shower and get dressed.

I stepped into the tub and turned on the shower. Hot water was running down my back and I smiled. It felt so good. I was in the shower for a few minutes and then I stepped out. Looking around I realized that there was no towel.

"Oh, what now? J.A.R.V.I.S. where could I find a towel?"

"There are in your room, in the closet but-"

Before he could finished the sentence I opened the door and saw Tony stand there, looking at me.

". . .mister Stark is here.", I heard him finish.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!", I screamed and closed the door.

"Oh my god! Don't you know how to knock?!", I yelled from the bathroom.

I heard a crunching noise so I supposed he was looking for a towel.

"I did knock but you didn't respond so I entered. I never imagined that you would be naked!", I heard him yell.

I opened the door a bit and peeked my head out, giving him a dirty look, "And how the hell am I suppose to take a shower?! In a swimming suit?!"

He handled me a big towel and I warped it around my body, "Oh I've seen boobs before."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out, "That doesn't mean you could see mine . . ."

He smirked, "All though, they are good. What is it? B cup?"

I turned around and hit him with my arm, "Get out you idiot!"

"Hey, hey . . .no need for violence. Yesterday was enough for me!", he said, dogging my "hits".

I tried my best to stay serious but failed badly, "I said get out so I can dress!"

He smiled, "Isn't it a bit too late to be shy now?!"

I took a cushion and threw it at him but he quickly stepped out and closed the door.

"Ha! Missed!", I heard him yell in victory.

I smiled to myself and took the towel of.

After a few minutes I stepped out of the room and sat beside Tony on the couch. He looked at me and smirked,

"I liked you better five minutes ago."

I rolled my eyes, "You're an ass, do you know that?"

He nodded, "I've been told that, yes."

I smiled.

There was a silence until he broke it,

"Do you want to eat something?"

I shook my head, "No, thank you. I'll be going now."

"Already?"

I looked at the clock and then back at him, "Yes . . .it's getting kind of late and I have a project to write."

I stood up and he followed me, "Really? Are you studying something?"

I nodded, "Yup. Sustainable engineering. I'm here form my professional practice. I'm from Europe."

"That sounds awesome. I like to see a woman that's interested in engineering. See . . .we have a lot in common."

I smiled at him, "Well, maybe we do."

In that moment the door opened and we both looked at it.

In came a tall, blond woman and I recognized her . . .Virginia Pepper Pots.

She stopped and looked at both of us, "Am I . . .interrupting something?"

I looked at Tony and then back at her, "No, not at all . . .I was just leaving."

"Well, it was nice meeting you mister Stark.", I said looking at him.

"Have a nice day." I said to both of them and left with a weird feeling of . . .discomfort.

 **Tony's p.o.v.**

I watched as Charlie left and then turned back to Pepper who had a confused face,

"May I help you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Who is she?"

"Who was the guy at the bookstore?"

"You . . .you saw us?"

I snorted, "No . . .a little bird told me."

"Oh now I know who she is. The girl from the bookstore."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Pepper?"

She came closer to me and I felt my body tense up, "I heard about the incident yesterday and I just wanted-"

"Wanted to check if I was okay?" I backed away from her and spread my arms, "I'm okay."

"Tony, I know you are angry because I didn't tell you before but I . . .I just couldn't find the right time to do so."

I nodded, "How long?"

She was silent for a bit. "We met a few mounts-"

"I didn't ask you when you two met, I asked you how long."

"Two weeks. It's nothing serious yet."

I gave her a sarcastic smile, "And that's suppose to make me feel better?"

"Tony-"

"Please leave. You checked on me, saw that I was okay so . . ."

She nodded, "I understand . . .and I hope one day you will too and we will be able to sit and talk about everything . . .like friends."

I smiled again, "Friends . . .yea, sure."

"I will send someone to pick up my stuff if . . .if that's okay with you?"

I nodded, "Yea, sure . . .no problem."

"Goodbye Tony."

And with that she left. Out the door . . .out of my life.


	7. Questions

**Charlie's p.o.v.**

"So, how's living the American dream working for you?"

I rolled my eyes at my sisters question,

"Wonderful!"

"You don't sound really . . .happy."

I sighed, "I have to tell you that I'm not. America is not for me and I count the days until I'll be able to go home."

"I must say, that surprises me. You where always the communicative and friendly one. Adjustment was never your problem. What happened?"

"Well, there is just too much adjustment that I can't handle."

"Well, hold on and if you need something . . .call, okay?

I smiled, "Okay. Bye.", and hung up the phone.

I opened my laptop and started to write the paper again until my phone interrupted me.

I growled loudly, "Who is it now?!"

Picking up my cell phone I saw a familiar number, "Hello?"

"Charles, is that you?"

There was only one person stubborn enough that, after all the time I begged and pleaded for him to stop calling my Charles, still calls me that.

"Yes boss, it's Charlie."

"Can you please come. Anna is not feeling very good."

I looked at my laptop and sighed, "Yea . . .I'll be there in twenty minutes.", and I hung up.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my job but he was a pain in the ass. I'm never going to finish with my work with him around my neck.

I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put some make up on, got dressed and rushed trough the door.

* * *

 **Tony's p.o.v.**

"Sir, are you okay?", I heard J.A.R.V.I.S. ask.

"I'm fine."

I was lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Sir, mister Rodes is here."

I stood up as he entered the room.

"James . . .what brings you here?"

He sat down, looking at me, "Not a good event, I must say."

I sat down next to him, "What happened?"

He was silent for a few moments,

"I saw Pepper today."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking towards the counter to pour myself some more Whiskey, "And?"

"Well . . .I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"You saw her with another guy? Yea, I know."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? How come you didn't tell me anything?"

"Because i'm not a woman and I don't go sobbing to my best friend. I'm fine . . .more or less."

"But you seem worried."

I rubbed my eyes, "There's a girl."

James smiled, "Already?"

I shook my head, "No, no. Not like that. It's about something she said . . .once."

James raised an eyebrow, "Well . . .what did she tell you?"

I looked at him, "That's my fault for all the things that happens here. That, since I'm the Iron man, all those crazy people come here because of me . . .because they want to defeat me or be an equal to me . . .to Iron man and . . .well, I think she's right. That's part of the reason why Pepper left me . . .because I can't stop . . .I don't want to stop.

"You like the girl."

I looked at him, frustrated, "Did you even listen to a thing I just said?"

He nodded, "Yes I did and, right now, I don't have an answer for you if that's what your looking for. Go and ask her about that."

I shook my head and stood up, "I don't need an answer. I didn't ask a question."

"Then what do you need?"

He was looking at me and I didn't really know what to say.

"That's your problem . . .you don't know what you need . . .but I do. You need approval. She criticized you and now you have the need to explain your self to her. . . . Well, then go. Find fer and talk to her if that's going to make you feel better."

* * *

 **Charlie's p.o.v.**

My shift was almost over and I was packing my stuff into my bag. It was a lazy day and I was really sleepy. In one moment I heard the signal bell ring as someone opened the door.

"Good evening. Can I help you?", I said before looking at the customer.

"Maybe. It depends on you really."

I stopped for a second. I knew that voice. Turning around I saw Tony stand in front of the door.

I smiled, "Oh, hello . . .what brings you here?"

"I . . .I would like to talk to you."

I nodded, "Okay . . .about?"

"About something you said . . .some time ago."

I exactly knew what it was.

"Look, Tony-"

"No.", he interrupted me. "Please, let's talk."

I nodded, "Okay. My shift is over so we can go and talk."

He nodded as well, "Stark tower? I made dinner . . ."

I started to laugh, "You or your maid?"

He narrowed my eyes, "I don't have a maid . . .at leas not a human one, and yes, I can cook."

I patted him on the shoulders, "I'm joking. God, don't be so sensitive."

He opened the door for me, "I'm not."

"Thank you.", I told him and locked the door.

"Shall we?", he said, holding the door from his car.

"Yes, we shall.", I said sitting in.

 _This is going to be an interesting dinner._


	8. Realization

**Charlie's p.o.v.**

"So,", I said sitting down, "What's this all about?"

"I would like to talk to you about something.", he answered, pouring me some wine.

I nodded, "Yes, I understood that . . .talk about what?"

He smirked, "Calm down. Are you in a hurry?"

I rolled my eyes, "No . . .just curious."

He brought me the glass and sat across me, "So, tell me a little about yourself."

I raised an eyebrow, "What would you like to know?"

"Your not from America, right?"

I nodded, "Right, England. I'm here for my professional practice."

"Oh . . .and what do you study?"

"Sustainable engineering."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes . . .why?"

"Nothing . . .I just find it interesting. I have a few projects based on sustainable energy."

I nodded, "Yes, so I have heard."

"Really?"

I smirked, "Really."

Suddenly, he stood up, "Shall we eat?"

I nodded, "Yes we shall."

He reached out his hand and I too it, helping me to stand up.

"Thank you. What a gentleman."

After dinner, which was perfect, we sat down on his balcony. The view was beautiful, you could see the whole New York.

"You like it?"

I looked at him, confused, "Like what?"

"The view."

"Oh, that.", I giggled, "I love it. Really nice . . .and the dinner was great too. Who would have known?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

I smiled, "That you can cook."

He smirked, "Oh I can do many things darling. I'm full of surprises."

I nodded, "So . . .can I know the reason I am here."

Tony's face has gotten serious and I started to worry a bit.

He motioned his arm for me to sit and I did so.

Taking a deep breath, he started, "We actually talked . . .well, not really talked but mentioned it the last time you where here and it's still bothering me."

I nodded, "Okay . . .what exactly?"

There was a silence that lasted a few seconds before he answered my question, "That I am the reason psychos attack this city."

"Your still on that one? I told you I was sorry."

"But why did you told me that in the first place?"

I sighed, "I was pissed. I had to come to America even though I didn't want too and . . .I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"But I think you did . . .and I think your right. The only problem is that I can't stop . . .I don't want to stop.

There was a silence until I noticed a women scarf on the coffee table and it got me wondering . . .

"Is that why she left?"

Tony gave me a confused look.

"Virginia . . .Pepper."

"I . . .don't really know?"

I raised an eyebrow, "She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, "No, we didn't really talk."

"Oh . . .that's a shame."

He nodded.

"It all started when I proposed to her and she said no. Our relationship just started to go downhill. I suppose that proposing was a big mistake."

"Do you still love her?"

He looked at me, "No. I feel regret that it ended the way it did but no . . .I don't love her. I will always care for her but I won't love her."

"I'm really sorry."

He smiled, "Don't be."

He kept looking at me and I started to feel uncomfortable. I could feel my cheeks heat up so I looked at my watch,

"Look at the time, I have work tomorrow so I need to go."

"I'll walk you to the elevator."

I nodded and we stood up. I took my coat and looked at Tony,

"It was nice to talk to you. Your a good guy.", I smiled and his his arm with my fist.

He smiled, "Auch, maybe we should make you an iron suit since you like to hit people."

I laughed, "Ha ha . . .funny."

He stopped laughing and continued to look at me. I narrowed my eyes,

"Why are you looking me that way?"

"What way?"

"Weird way."

There was a silence before he spoke,

"You're a very beautiful woman."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Well, I'll see you soon."

"Sure."

And with that I entered the elevator.

* * *

 **Tony's p.o.v.**

After she left I stood in front of the elevator a little more.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., check my vital signs."

"Your feeling sick, sir?"

"Kind of.", I answered, pouring myself some whiskey.

"Everything is fine but your heartbeat and pressure are rather high but I can't find a disease that matches this symptoms."

I sat down and sighed, "Don't worry . . .I know which disease is it."

"Really? Which?"

"Love."


	9. I'm fine

**Charlie's p.o.v.**

I was sitting down, staring at my laptop, tabbing my finger and trying to concentrate at my work. I had to finish a few last pages of my practice journal but my thoughts where floating around Tony's Stark face. We hadn't heard each other for almost three weeks and soon enough, I'll be packing my stuff and going back home. I looked at my phone for a thousand time, hoping to see his message or a missed call notification that I, somehow, didn't hear.

"God dammit Charles!", I yelled at myself and stood up, putting my hand on my forehead.

Taking a deep breath I decided to end the damn torment. I took my cardigan and put my shoes on . . .no more waiting. I decided to visit the Stark Tower.

Stepping out of the cab, I crossed the street and headed towards the entrance of the building. In that moment, the door opened and I was Pepper and Tony, hand by hand, exiting the tower and walking towards a black limo. I stopped and watched but couldn't figure out what they where talking about. She was smiling at him and he had a worried face. After a few seconds of talking, Pepper put her hand on his cheeks, said "Thank you." and . . .kissed him . . .on the lips. I stopped breathing and I could feel my heart racing. She stepped in the limo and Tony waved her goodbye . . .and created an opportunity for me that I gladly accepted,

"I see you two made up."

In that moment he turned towards me, his face going pale.

I walked slowly towards him, "No, no . . .no need to worry."I put my hand up to signal him not to speak, "It's okay."

He hesitated before speaking,

"Please, let mi explain."

I nodded my head, "Explain what? To whom? Me? Why? No need for that."

"Look, I know I screwed it up and that I confused you but . . .", there was a silence.

"But what?", I raised an eyebrow.

He didn't say anything, just sighed.

"Further more, I came to say goodbye and to say that I'm . . .glad. I'm . . .glad that I met you." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Your not a s bad as I thought."

He nodded, "Your leaving?"

"M-hm. In a week probably."

"Come and visit."

I snorted, "Not likely."

He nodded, "I understand."

"I never liked America."

"Yes."

I took a deep breath, "Well, I'm off to go. Still have to finish my paper."

"Have a nice flight back home."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye.", and with that I entered a cab that was parked near me. I had a nasty feeling of betrayal but wasn't about to show it to him. I had a feeling that something like that is going to happen so it didn't really surprise me.

"Where to miss?", I heard the cab driver ask me.

"Hell's hole caffee."

"So, what happened?", asked James, the bartender.

"Why?", I looked from my beer to his face.

He raised an eyebrow, "You look like . . .well, crap."

I sighed but didn't answer anything.

There was a minute of silence before he poked my with his finger, "So?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing happened. I'm just . . .never mind."

He smiled, "A little depressed since you'll be leaving soon?"

I laughed, "Yea, right. I can't wait to go home."

He narrowed his eyes, "So you wont even miss me . . .shame."

I smiled. James was the only one I really talked to in America . . .except Tony.

Suddenly, the door of the bar opened and I saw James straighten himself.

"Hello.", I heard a British accent so I turned around.

I saw a tall, blond guy with a charming smile.

"Having a good day, sir?", James asked walking towards the table that the man sat to.

"So far yes, thank you."

James smiled, nodded his head then took his order.

"Your boss?", I asked him as he returned behind the bar.

"What?"

"The British guy . . .is he your boss?"

"No. He actually has a business close to your profession."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really?"

James nodded, "Maybe he'll be able to give you a job."

"I already told you, I don't want to stay here."

He smirked, "Actually, his company is in London but he often travels to America."

I raised my eyebrow once again, "Really?", and turned around.

I took a deep breath and James gave me a confused look, "Where are you going?"

I looked at him, "To give it a shot."


	10. Just take the risk!

I stepped closer towards the table where the handsome British guy was sitting. He looked up from the newspaper and smiled to me.

"May I help you?"

I gave him a nervous smile, "Yea, hey. My name is Charlie Grey. May I sit?"

The guy smiled one more, "Oh, how rude of me . . .yes of course, sit."

I smiled back and sat down, taking a deep breath. In that moment he offered me his hand,

"My name is Thomas Gibbs, nice to meet you."

 _Thomas Gibbs? That's sounds familiar . . .wait a second . ._

"You're the CEO of Eco International."

He smiled, "yes, that's me."

"Oh.", I made a face. Now that I think bout, I don't really have any experience and a company that big is not likely gonna have me.

He lifted his eyebrow, "You sound disappointed."

"Well, you see, James, the bartender, told me that you own a company who's dealing with ecology and since I'm writing my PhD I wanted to ask you for a job but now that I know what company is . . .yea, I'm not really experienced."

He nodded, "Any your feel of study is?"

"Air."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? How come?"

"Well, it's not really an explored area so there's a lot you can do and find out. I guess that's what got me interested in it."

He smiled, "I guess I can help you then." and I smiled back.

We talked for about an hour. He told me that he was a mechanical engineer, he really struggled with his company in the beginning but he made it.

 **An hour later**

"Okay, what do you say with this . . .I have labs here and in London. Since you don't really have any experience, I would advise you to stay here for a while and then come to London . . .if that's okay with you."

I nodded, "Hey, if I get the job, I'm up for anything."

He nodded, "Okay then. I'm gonna give you the address and you will come and visit us on Monday . . .let's say ten in the morning?"

"It's a deal."

He stood up from his chair, "Well, it was nice meeting you miss Grey and I hope you will get the job."

I smiled, "The hope is mutual."

He nodded, "Well, have a nice weekend. See you on Monday."

I stood up from my seat and waved him goodbye.

"You talked for a while. What happened?", I heard James from behind and I turned around, holding the paper with the address in my hands, smiling,

"He's interviewing me for a position in his company. Isn't that great?"

* * *

He nodded, "You see? You just have to take a risk."

"Sir, you seem lost in your mind. Is something bothering you?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, "I saw her today."

"Who did you saw, sir? Miss Grey?"

"Yes. She saw me . . .she saw me with Pepper."

"And?"

I stood up, "And . . .nothing. She's leaving America in a week or so."

"Are you going to do something, sir?"

I rubbed my forehead, "I . . .I don't know. Everything was fine until a saw her and now I can't get her out of my mind . . .again."

"Why did you get back with miss Pots if you don't love her?"

I made a face, "Who told you that I don't love her?"

"Sir, your thinking about another woman. I don't really know a lot about relationships but I'm almost certain that, if you love someone, don't thing about a second party."

 _He was right._

"Sir, why don't you talk to her . . .and to miss Pots?"

I nodded, "I should do that, right?"

"That would be smart."

"Tony, I'm home.", I heard Peppers voice from the up stairs.

I took a deep breath "Well, now's my chance. Wish me luck J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Good luck, sir."

I walked up stairs and saw Pepper smiling at me.

"Hey, you've been working?"

I nodded, "Yea."

I was probably looking really worried because she made a face and stepped closer to me, "Are you okay?"

 _Just take the risk Tony, come on!_

"We need to talk.", I grabbed her by the hand and lead her towards the couch.

"Sit.", I told her and she did.

"Tony, whats wrong? Your scaring me.", her eyes where full of worries.

"I-I don't think this is going to work."

She gave me a look, "What's not going to work?"

"You and I."

There was a long pause before she spoke again, "It's because of the girl I saw you with?"

"No . . .it's because of me. I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to leave."

She nodded, "I understand."

"Okay . . .I'm glad. Now, I have to do one more thing."

I grabbed my jacket and left the tower in a hurry.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and smiled. True, I would be happier with London but hey, you have to start somewhere.

I took my clothes of and left the water running into my bathtub.

In that moment, for no reason, I remembered Tony and Pepper . . .and how she kissed him. I felt a weird feeling inside of me.

"Am I jealous?", I asked myself, out loud.

 _No, I can't be. I mean, we where just, you know. We weren't even friends, just acquaintances, there's no reason for me to be jealous._

The tub was ready and I went in. The water was just perfect. I laid down and felt relaxed. Then, Thomas popped in my mind.

 _He is handsome but blond . . .I don't really like blond guys. I like black guys, like-_

In that moment, the doorbell rang and i growled, "Who the hell is know?"

I warped a towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom.

"Who is it?", I yelled.

"Tony."

I stopped in front of the door.

 _Tony?_

"What do you want?"

"Can you just open the door?"

I put my arm on my hip, "And why should I do that?"

"Because I would like to talk to you."

"And what if I don't want to talk to you?"

"Charles, please?"

 _Ugh, I hated that nickname._

I sighed and unlocked the door. Tony stepped in,

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm just going to dress."

"Oh, okay."

I left him in the living room and went into my bedroom.

 _This could get interesting._


	11. Talk No 2

As I was dressing up, my thoughts where rushing.

 _What on Earth could he want? He made his decision._

After a while I stepped out only to see Tony walking nervously around my living room.

I cleared my troth and he turned around, "You can sit down. You want some coffee? Tea? Juice?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, thank you."

I nodded and slowly sat across him. He didn't do anything, just looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "So . . .what do you need too talk about?"

He took a deep breath, "Look,", he said closing his eyes, "I am really sorry-"

"For what?", I interrupted him and he opened his eyes.

"For . . .everything that happened."

I nodded, "And what did happen?"

He sighed, "Are you really going to do this to me Charlie?"

 _What was I doing?_

I rose up from my chair, "Do what? I don't understand why are you apologizing to me."

He stood up as well, "I didn't call you back and then you saw me with Pepper-"

"So? You didn't have the obligation to call me back and as for Pepper . . .you can do whatever you want, Tony."

"But I don't want do do whatever I want."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled a little, "What?"

"Look," he stepped closer and took my hands.

I looked from our hands, towards his face, pretty confused about the whole situation.

He continued, "I like you. A lot. Not as a . . .friend but more so I am sorry for what happened. I made a mistake. I was still pretty confused regarding to her and didn't think things trough. Again, I am sorry. Will you accept my apology?"

 _Okay. That was sudden._

"I . . .I really don't know what to say." I removed my hands from his and walked towards my window.

"Okay. Take your time just . . .don't leave America."

I turned towards him, "I'm not leaving America . . .at least not for now."

He smiled, "Really?"

"I got . . .a job."

"You got a job? Where?"

 _Oh dear . . ._

"Well, there's a company who's willing to give me a job . . .to see how I work and stuff."

"You know you can easily work for me, right?"

"Yea I do, but . . .it's . . .the company is really good."

 _I was such a bad liar._

"Well, tell me where will you work?"

"Eco International."

His eyes widened, "You're working for Thomas Gibbs?!"

I gave a nervous smile, "What? Who?"

"Don't pretend you don't know who that son of a bitch is.", his voice was serious.

As you can see, Tony and Thomas know each other . . .and don't really like each other. Tony never talked about him but a few years ago I read that there was a 'scandal' between them. Apparently, Thomas wanted a part of Stark Industries, at least that's how they wrote but he kept denying it. Tony didn't believe him and . . .well, it all ended on court. In the end, they stopped writing about the affair.

"Will you calm down?!", I raised my voice.

"How do you expect me to calm down if you are going to work for that idiot?!", he raised his voice, too.

"Hey,", I pointed a finger at him, "I don't have to explain myself to anyone."

"That's exactly what I expected from you."

I frowned, "Excuse me?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes. You are always stubborn and no matter how much someone cares about you and want's to help you, you're going to do what you want."

"Help me? Did I ask you for help? No, I didn't. And, by the way, you think you know sooooo much about me . . .well, you don't! I will do what I wan't do to, period."

He nodded, "Of course you will."

"And one more thing.", I continued the 'lecturing', "you did enough damage to me so your help is not required."

"I told you that I was sorry! Jesus Christ, what do you want me do to?!"

"Just leave me alone!", I yelled.

He just stood there and looked at me.

"What?", I said in frustration.

He took his jacket, "I'm not gonna leave you. Not this time."

With that, he stood up and exited my apartment.

 _What the hell was that?_


	12. Hey

"You are stupid.", James stated and I nodded in agreement.

"Yup, I know."

"The man tell you that he loves you, apologizes to you and you yell at him."

I took a sip from my beer, "He never told me that he loves me . . .he told me that he likes me. There's a difference."

"You really do like to complicate things."

"What should I do James?"

"Go talk to Tony and take his offer."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have an interview with Gibbs on Monday."

"Call him and cancel it. He will understand . . .but don't tell him about Tony . . .just say that you got another offer."

"But I was the one who approached him and asked him for the job."

"Oh for Christs sake Charlie, lie! Tell him that your university got you a job in another company."

"Come on, he will never believe that."

"Then suck at your interview."

I sighed, "I'm sooo fucked."

"I think that the first thing you have to do is apologize to Tony."

I finished my drink and stood up, "I agree."

James smiled, "Good luck."

I smiled back and exited the bar, grabbing a cab to Stark tower.

After a half an hour of ride I was standing in front of Stark tower. Taking a deep breath I pressed the bell and the door opened. Stepping into the elevator I was thinking about what am I going to say to Tony.

The elevator door opened and J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke, "Welcome miss Gray. Mister Stark will join you in a few minutes. make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

I took of my jacket and sat down, looking around. A few minutes passed and I saw Tony entering the room so I stood up.

"Hey.", I said with a small smile.

"Hey."

"I umm . . .wanted to apologize to you. I overreacted a bit."

He nodded.

"I was just a bit mad at you and, well . . .it all went out."

"I'm also sorry but i don't really like Thomas so I just flipped."

"It's okay."

"And, once again . . .sorry about Pepper."

I nodded and sat down.

"Do you want some wine?"

"Sure."

Soon enough he was back with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"So,", he went as he sat down, "are you going to accept Thomas's offer or mine?"

"Yours."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? How come?"

"I don't want to fight with you."

He looked at me, "I thought you don't care what I think."

"Are you really going to give me a hard time?"

He smirked, "You gave me a hard time when I came to apologize."

"Yea . . .I know."

He handed me a glass of wine and stared at me.

"What?", I asked after a few moments.

"I was wondering . . .were you jealous when you saw Pepper and me?"

I felt my face heat up, "What? Why would I be jealous?"

"Hey, I'm just asking."

"We are friends, why would I be jealous?"

"You really think that our relationship can be called just friendly? You think that I would break up with Pepper for a friend?"

"I . . .don't know what to say."

"Look,", he placed his glass on the table, "I like you . . .you don't have to be a genius to figure that out."

"Yea, I guess."

"If you want to think about what I just said, you can."

"Never in my life would I think that something like this would happen."

He raised an eyebrow, "Something like what?"

I smiled, "I never wanted to came to America. I was so pissed when I heard that I have to come here. Everyone around me was like 'Oh my God, you're going to New York' and I was like . . .'meh.'"

He laughed, "Why?"

"I don't know. I think that I always had an aversion towards the United States. I guess it's in my blood . . .my grandparents where Canadian."

"Ohh, that explains a lot."

I smiled, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing.", he said and stood up, "Come, I wanna show you something."

I placed my glass on the table and followed him.


End file.
